Abrillantando miradas
by Honeynesa
Summary: El mundo de James se ha hecho pedazos. Lily muestra por primera vez interés en él y trata de ayudarle a reconstruir su vida. Pero no logra acertar en el modo de hacerlo.
1. La forma en la que Lily

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de la J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

**LA FORMA EN LA QUE LILY SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE NO ERA EL CENTRO DEL UNIVERSO**

No es que a Lily le importe que a no brille su mirada marrón chocolate, porque no le importa. Tampoco es que le interese dónde fue su sonrisa ladeada y chulesca .Ni por supuesto quiere saber a donde han ido todos esos kilos que han desaparecido de su cuerpo haciéndolo más delgado de lo que ya era. Y mucho menos se para a recordar cuando fue la ultima vez que oyó su voz o que le dirigió un piropo.

Lo cierto es que a la chica no le interesan ninguna de esas nimiedades y por supuesto no ha pensado en James durante esta primera semana en Hogwarts en ningún momento. Y por eso no se ha dado cuenta de que el chico NO le ha dicho nada en toda una semana viéndola, todo un récord por cierto, ni un misero "¿Por qué no sales conmigo Evans?"

Por supuesto, el motivo por el que encamina el pasillo desde el Gran Comedor hasta la sala común de Gryffindor para exigirle a Remus que vaya ha hablar con ella, no esta relacionado con James Potter, sino con su acumulación de frustración.

Por ello ha empujado a su amigo en la primera sala que ha visto vacía y ha empezado a despotricar como una loca.

-¡Le odio!¡Ese Potter es un tarado!- Grita andando de un lado a otro.

-Lily, James esta vez no te ha podido hacer nada.- Comenta Remus con paciencia.

-¡EXACTO!¡ESE EL PROBLEMA QUE NO ME HA HECHO NADA!¿Que diantres le ocurre?¿Por qué no me mira y pasa de mi olímpicamente?¿Qué pasa ya encontró a otra a quien molestar?¡Pues me alegro! Vaya que si me alegro, así al fin podre tener una vida sentimental normal.

-¿Qué tal si me dices lo que realmente te molesta? Así acabaremos antes, delante de mi no tienes que actuar.

Lily se sienta en una destartalada mesa y suspira, no se puede creer lo que va a decir, pero lo va a soltar y entonces seguramente se sentirá un poco más liberada.

-¿Por qué ya no me presta atención? Ha encontrado a otra ¿verdad? Es normal con lo mediocre que soy, se habrá buscado a una tía buena a la que atosigar que este a su altura.

-Lily, no te ofendas, pero no todo gira en torno a ti y a las mujeres del castillo.

-Entonces ¿Qué le pasa?

-Sus padres han muerto, es normal que este destrozado ¿No crees?

La pelirroja se siente idiota, egocéntrica y escarmentada. De pronto se siente curiosamente abrumada, amerada y avergonzada con letras mayúsculas. Su cerebro se ha quedado en coma profundo después del bombazo, pero u pequeño punto aislado continua en funcionamiento, el archipiélago de las ideas que brilla con luces de neón preguntándose ¿Que hacer?¿Cómo coño volver hacer brillar sus ojos?

-Pero... ¿Los dos?¿Huérfano?¿Con quién esta viviendo?¡Dios míos! Remus esto es horrible... ¿Qué les ocurrió?

-Ellos eran aurores, murieron en una misión contra magos oscuros... últimamente hay muchos, deberías tener cuidado, van a por lo que no son de familias puramente mágicas. Ahora James está solo en casa, sus abuelos son demasiado mayores y no tiene más familia. Nosotros procuramos estar mucho con él, pero a veces es inevitable que se ruede solo.

Lily le escucha pero también piensa en el modo de solucionar su actitud con él en los últimos días. Se marcha en silencio, dejando a Remus solo en la clase. Él la entiende, como siempre sabe que se siente culpable.

Los pies de la chica andan sin rumbo tomando decisiones silenciosas. Pasa por varios pasillos, las clases, el sauce boxeador, el lago y se va detener en el campo de Quidditch. Se adentra en los vestuarios y se sienta delante de la taquilla que porta el nombre de James. La oscuridad se rompe con la luz de la bombillo al prenderse y un chico moreno con el uniforme dorado y rojo irrumpe en la sala con su escoba .

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Estas tu solo entrenando?

-Eeehh, no estaba volando para relajarme.- Contesta sentándose junto a ella.

James se quita los guantes y se ajusta las gafas. La chica le observa y decide abrillantar esa mirada como únicamente puede. ¿No la había querido siempre? Pues ahora la tendría. Le seduciría, aunque nunca hubiese hecho algo así con alguien, haría por él, no soporta no verlo sonreír. Fija la mirada en sus ojos, verde contra marrón , y se lo come con los ojos mientras responde a la primera pregunta que le ha formulado.

-He venido para verte a ti.

James frunce el ceño, cuando ella se levanta y se coloca delante de él.

-¿Por qué?¿Necesitas algo? - La extrañeza inunda sus palabras porque la chica nunca ha querido nada de él, ni siquiera verle.

-Lo cierto es que sí, necesito algo.- Contesta a la par que se sienta a horcajadas sobre él, se acerca a su oído y le susurra.- Te necesito a ti.

Le ha mordido el lóbulo de la oreja y se ha abalanzado sobre su boca. El la responde con ganas pero desconfiando porque no entiende el motivo del cambio, aun así los besos consiguen su cometido, vaciarle la cabeza de toda pena , mitigando el dolor que parece haberse asentado en su corazón desde hace un tiempo.

Ella le muerde los labios y no porque quiera consolarle, sino porque realmente se ha dejado llevar y le desea, desea hasta el último rincón de su corazón, le desea desde sus instintos más básicos y esas entrañas que le arden en cada beso. Ahora no solo le arden, están a viva llama porque tiene los labios calientes y el la toca, la acaricia y ha comenzado un vaivén perfecto entre los dos cuerpos. Se sienten flotar.

James se separa un poco, con el aliento de la chica aun en su boca y una duda que le reclama en la cabeza. Abre los ojos y la ve con los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta para compartir su aliento del que ella carece después de esos besos y las mejillas tan rojas como la sala común de Gryffindor.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué qué?

-¿Por qué esto Lily? -El silencio se instala y ella ya no le mira .- Lily contestame por favor.

-Yo, yo... - No sabe que contestar porque todas las respuestas que se le ocurren ahora no le parecen tan buenas, se levanta de encima de él y se dirige al otro extremo de la habitación para encontrara una respuesta adecuada que no encuentra.- Yo necesito al James de antes.

¿Qué?¿De qué hablas?

-Lo siento por lo de tus padres, de verdad, entiendo que tienes que estar hecho polvo, pero no puedes ir por ahí como un muerto viviente. Necesito al otro James, quiero que vuelvas y si la única forma de que vuelvas es darte lo que siempre has querido, te lo daré.

Lily ve pie un algo resplandece en sus ojos y se alegraría sino viese en ello el reflejo de la ira en estado puro.

-¿Piensas que dos besos tontos y un poco de manoseo debajo de tu falda me van hacer olvidar la muerte de mis padres?¿Crees que voy a olvidar que ya no están aquí y que yo estoy solo? ¿No lo entiendes? No tengo a nadie. -Ella trata de responderle pero él la toma del brazo y la grita un poco más, con más furia.- Escuchame bien, lo que ha pasado aquí no cambia nada de eso. No me gusta que me quieran por compasión, ahorratela y por favor hazme un favor y olvidate de hacer el papel de putita que se mete en mis pantalones para alegrarme la vida. No te pega. Yo lo que necesito son amigos de verdad.

La suelta como si su piel le quemara y la deja ahí, en los vestuarios, a oscuras como al principio. Pero acompañada de una nueva sensación de haberla vuelto a cagar, acompañada de otra agridulce de deseo que nunca antes había estado ahí. Se toca los labios y aun están calientes. No le permite olvidar que él hacía tan solo unos minutos había decorado su boca. Un sentimiento nuevo y extraño se encarama a su corazón. Uno que le da fuerza y el coraje necesario para arreglar el desaguisado y para solucionar toda la soledad de James.

* * *

_**Esta es mi primera historia sobre Lily y James. No se si gustará mucho o no por eso admito sugerencias, porque me gustaría seguir escribiendo sobre ellos. Espero que gusten mucho.**_

_**1besazo.**_


	2. Tomar conciencia de lo que te rodea

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de la J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

**TOMAR CONCIENCIA DE LO QUE TE RODEA**

Respira. El aire frío de la noche pasa por su nariz y se interna en sus pulmones para salir convertido en una pequeña nube blanca de vaho de su boca. El ambiente, helado y húmedo, se le clava en losa brazos y en las piernas desnudas. En otro momento Lily le hubiese prestado atención a ese pequeño detalle pero ahora solo le importa comenzar a sentir de nuevo. Sus pies se mueven a un trote pausado, nota el calor subir desde sus músculos hasta su estomago y el aire agita su roja cabellera.

Corre. Nunca le ha interesado demasiado el Quidditch pero entiende la sensación de estar subido a una escoba. Es como correr, implica la misma liberación mental. Por eso está en el lago a las 12 de la noche, sin importarle demasiado que la pillen. Lo cierto es que necesita pensar, descuartizar recuerdos y aniquilar hechos equívocos. Necesita re diseñar su estrategia y 1 hora y 40 minutos de carrera la han llevado a la conclusión de que puesto que James solo la necesita como amiga y ella por alguna extraña razón, de un tiempo a esta parte, le necesita a él como aire para respirar, hará lo que él quiera.

Todos sus pensamientos desaparecen de su mente cuando ve a ese asqueroso y gordo ratón que se mueve entre sus pies. Ahoga un grito, porque no se olvida de que es tarde y de que ella como perfecta ni siquiera debería estar allí, a no ser que este de rondas, pero ningún profesor lo suficientemente avispado será tan tonto de creer que ella esta haciendo una ronda con pantalones cortos y camiseta. Da un par de pasos hacia atrás aún con la boca tapada, pero algo peludo a la altura de la parte de atrás de sus rodillas la hace caer. La afirmación de que el bicho es el perro más negro que ha visto nunca va acompañada de un lametazo que le deja la cara llena de babas y un aullido de fondo.

Vuelve a correr y nunca tan deprisa como ahora, pasa al baño de los prefectos, donde ya antes había dejado sus cosas para después de la carrerita y se dedica a olvidarse del incidente a base de agua caliente y jabón que le hacen pensar con más claridad que antes, si es que eso fuese posible.

Una hora más tarde recorre el pasillo que lleva hasta el retrato de la señora gorda pasito a pasito a pasito, con mil ojos y el sonido de aquel horrible aullido de fondo, ese que aun le pone la piel de gallina. De una zancada aborda la entrada de la sala común y el calor le hace recuperar el alma.

Da gracias a Dios porque nadie la haya visto. Sin embargo, siente algo clavado en ella, una mirada, dos ojos color chocolate que la miran desde un sillón lateral alejado del fuego.

James posa los pies en el suelo y al tiempo que se pone en pie el vaso que mantenía en las manos se hace añicos contra el suelo, el estruendo inunda la habitación por una microcentesima de segundo, el liquido amarronado resbala pro el suelo. Salva la botella de whisky de fuego, le da un trago largo.

-¿Quieressss? -Pregunta extendiendo el brazo hacia la pelirroja con la botella. Ella sacude la cabeza.- ¡Estupendo!Másss pada mi.

Ha matado el contenido de otro sorbo y ha vuelto a levantar la vista hacia ella.

-¿Y tu que miras?

A pesar de la borrachera, Lily no puede evitar pensar en lo tremendamente atractivo que está. La camisa por fuera a medio abrochar y el pelo revuelto. Si le tuviese que describir diría que es un seductor en potencia.

-Yo... James. Tenemos que hablar. He estado pensando.

El chico se le acerca, la acorrala contra la pared y su mirada la quema por dentro. Acerca su cara y el aliento la golpea en la cara, juntan sus narices y le susurra contra los labios.

-Antes no querías hablar.

La agarra de las caderas, la aprieta y con fuerza, la estampa contra si mismo y sus labios chocan. Si fuera por ella se separaría porque sabe que tiene que hablar, pero ni sus labios ni su cuerpo demuestran estar por la labor. De echo, es él quien se separa y ella la que se vuelve a acercar para devorarle hasta el último pedazo de boca. La cosa hubiera seguido por el mismo camino de no ser por esa chispa de lucidez que por dos segundos ilumina la cabeza de la pelirroja. Por eso respira hondo, aún contra esos labios que le saben a Whisky añejo, y se retira.

-James, tenías razón, esto no es una buena idea, tu ahora no necesitas un lío de una noche, necesitas...

Sus labios ya no emiten sonidos, no la ha dejado terminar, antes de comenzar una nueva palabra le ha mordido los labios. Si hay algo que le recuerde al hogar minimamente a James son esos labios. Por eso gruñe entre ellos, porque no hay otra forma de denominar al sonido de sus palabras.

-¿Qué pasa ahorrate acobardas?- Le vuelve a vapulear esa zona de su cara.- Menuda Gryffindor .- La provoca .- Yo se perfectamente lo que necesito...

Lily le aleja, la falta de cercanía es casi dolorosa para ambos, lo empuja hasta dejarlo empotrado en el sofá.

-¡No lo entiendes! Quiero ser tu amiga... apoyarte. Se que ahora no lo comprendes porque has bebido demasiado, pero fue lo que me pediste en los vestuarios y es lo que te pienso dar.

Después de discurso deja escapar el aire por la nariz y se voltea, pero una voz la detiene y la hace esbozar una diminuta sonrisa.

-Quedare conmigo esta noche.- Se gira, le mira.- No están los chicos. Necesito a alguien. No quiero seguir bebiendo.

El chico abre los brazos y la mira con los ojos aun acuosos.

-Me portaré bien.

Su compañera siente segundo a segundo que se le ablanda el corazón y le cree, porque después de todo es lo que hacen los amigos, confiar. Por ello cuando se sienta entre los brazos y se recuestan no se queja, ni siquiera gruñe cuando nota como la acaricia la curva de la cintura justo antes de que ambos caigan en el más profundo sueño.

Cuando Lilian nota el primer rayo de sol hacerse hueco entre sus parpados no termina de entender porque su almohada respira ni porque unas manos le sirven de manta. Le cuesta segundos situarse en la sala común, identificar los brazos que la rodean como las de James y la voz que sirve de despertador y grita en la habitación como la de un Sirius Black insoportable y probablemente con ojeras.

-¡¡VAYA JIMMY PARECE QUE AYER TRIUNFASTE!!

La chica pestañea pesadamente y su acompañante que al principio balbucea, suelta sus primeras palabras, todas ellas propias de un amanecer con resaca.

-Black ¡¡PIRATE!!

-Esta es la sala común no me puedes echar...-comenta con confusión.

-Vamos amigo necesito cruzar unas palabras con la señorita, ya sabes... necesito intimidad .

El moreno bufa y se pierde por la escalera seguido de Peter. La claridad y el silencio de la mañana los envuelve. Lily le enfrenta con la mirada y le aclara en bajito.

-Se que me pasé cuando te aborde en los vestuarios, pero no sabia como actuar. Quería ayudarte, reconfortarte, se que suena estúpido en alguien como yo porque nunca te he prestado una atención desorbitada, todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, tampoco eres el chico de años atrás. A veces el dolor hace madurar, y tu desde luego lo has hecho. Admito mi equivocación y la rectifico. Quiero que seamos amigos o al menos hasta que estés mejor y te encuentres con fuerzas.

-¿Y después?-Pregunta con el ceño fruncido y las gafas medio caídas.

-Después ...-La chica se levanta del sofá y le mira con la ceja levantada .- Después quizá tengamos una oportunidad de finalizar lo que empezamos en los vestuarios.

* * *

_**La verdad es que les debo una disculpa enorme por haber tardado en actualizar, se me debería caer la cara de vergüenza, pero lo cierto es que hasta ahora no había tenido ni tiempo, ni inspiración. Pase una mala racha que me dejo seca además en cuanto a ideas y además estuve malita. En definitiva que no pude continuar este finc hasta ahora, no es que lo hubiese abandonado. **_

_**El caso es que al fin esta aquí el segundo capitulo y si aun seguís interesados en leer la historia (que prometo actualizar a semana que viene) me haría mucha ilu que me dejarais algún Review para que me digáis si os gusta el camino que esta tomando la historia o cualquier otra cosa que se os ocurra. **_

_**Gracias por la paciencia y 1besazo.**_


	3. I Momentos

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de la J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

**MOMENTOS O LA FORMA DE DESGRANAR UNA AMISTAD**

_**Cuando las primeras hojas caen o lo que ella ve**_

Desde su sitio, le ha visto entrara a clase con su grupo de amigos y lo cierto es que no tienen muy claro si la conversación que mantuvo con él en la sala común el pasado sábado habrá tenido realmente efecto. Aunque obtiene una pequeña pista en el momento en que James se sienta en su pupitre y la busca con la mirada, y cuando la encuentra le guiña un ojo.

Por supuesto Alice, la mejor amiga de Lily y compañera de pupitre que hace a su vez de estilista, recomendadora de libros particular, pañuelo de lagrimas y unas cuentas funciones más, se ha dado cuenta del cambio de su amiga. Es notable que esta mañana la pelirroja no ha gruñido ni una sola vez y además no ha criticado ni siquiera la falda extremadamente corta de Shirley Spencer. Desde luego la confirmación que algo ocurre le ha llegado de la mano del guiño de James Potter y de los ojos en blanco de Sirius que no deja de golpearse la frente con la mano mientras murmulla algo ininteligible.

-¿Me vas a explicar que diantres ha pasado aquí entre el viernes y hoy o te lo voy a tener que extraer quirúrgicamente.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que estas hablando.-Replica en un vano intento de esquivar la pregunta.

-Claro, es cierto, se me olvidaba que a ti te gustan tanto los lunes por la mañana que siempre vas con esa sonrisita idiota en los labios ¿Verdad que si? ¡Desembucha y no me hagas perder el tiempo!

Lily la mira con rencor y después observa la mesa con suma atención, mientras que con las manos nerviosas hace formas extrañas en la superficie.

-James y yo somos amigos.

-¿James? ¿Cuándo dejo de ser "puñetero Potter"?- con la broma intenta que la mire … pero ni por esas.- ¡Oh! Ya entiendo, de "ese tipo de amigos".- comenta con sonrisa picara.

-No, de "ese tipo de amigos" no. Del otro tipo de amigos, de ese tipo de amistad que tenemos tu y yo.

-¿En serio?¿Compartís también la barra de labios? Ay! Me voy a tener que empezar a poner celosa.- Responde con una sonrisa que no refleja ni medianamente su risa estruendosa interna ante la expresión patidifusa de Lily que no deja de preguntarse cuando han compartido ellas dos una barra de labios … pero si nunca utilizan pintalabios.- Va, no pongas esa cara que entiendo la situación, de verdad, que era solo una broma.

El profesor entra y la clase comienza. Lily esta distraída como nunca, no puede dejar de preguntarse si ha hecho lo correcto o debería acorralar a Potter en el primer pasillo que encuentre y besarlo hasta que les salgan llagas. Por eso cuando la lección acaba ella sale la última. Corre por los pasillos. Baja las escaleras de las dos plantas. En su intento de cruzar el patio central, que en otoño se cubre con una alfombra de hojas que dejan caer los arboles, resbala, y entonces esta completamente segura de que no llegara a su clase de pociones que es … empezó hace tres minutos, se hecha las manos a la cabeza y ¡Mierda después tendrá más deberes!.

Los libros se han extendido por medio patio. Ya más tranquila por la certeza de que no llegará recoger los libros, la pluma, el tintero que se ha quedado sin tinta...

-Vaya Lily, no sabía que te gustase hacer novillos ...-La voz jocosa de James interrumpe su recolección y la hace sonreír sin que el la vea.

-Vaya Potter ¿No deberías estar en pociones desde hace 3 … 4 minutos?- Comenta mirándose el reloj e intentado no ponerse colorada por la intensidad de la mirada del chico.

-Es que no tenía pensado ir hoy. De hecho iba de camino a las cocinas ¿Te vienes?-Le tiende su mano para levantarse.

-¿Esto significa que has reconsiderado mi propuesta?- Pregunta aún desde el suelo, mirándolo de arriba a abajo mientras se retira el flequillo de los ojos.

-Sí ¿Pero quieres venirte ya conmigo que se me va dormir la mano?

-Esta prohibido.- replica ceñuda.

-¿Y?

Él la mira con esa sonrisa que le ilumina toda la cara y hace que su mirada vuelve a brillar aunque solo sea un poquito. Tal vez no debería, y lo sabe, porque a ella nunca le ha gustado romper normas pero lo que cuenta es que abandona las hojas del suelo y le toma la mano.

* * *

* * *

* * *

_**En primer lugar gracias por mantener el interés en la historia y por los comentarios tan buenos que me habéis dejado . **_

_**En segundo, supongo que os habréis dado cuenta de que este capitulo es notablemente más corto. No me matéis, tiene una explicación. En realidad esta es la primera parte del capitulo que estará formada por cuatro partes más que procuraré tener antes del día 29 de este mes porque después no podre actualizar hasta que no vuelva de vacaciones. El siguiente creo que lo colgaré esta tarde. Después volveré a los capítulos normales no os preocupéis. **_

_**Espero que os guste y os agradecería un comentario please **_

_**Besetes.**_


	4. II Momentos

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de la J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

** O LA FORMA DE DESGRANAR UNA AMISTAD**

_**Desde su escoba o lo que el ve**_

La charla de James a sus compañeros como capitán ha sido confusa y sin sentido, más que otras veces, y lo único que parecía lógico dentro de sus palabras ha sido un "vamos que hay que machacar a Slytherin".

Lleva en el equipo de quidditch desde su segundo año en Hogtwarts y como capitán desde cuarto y sin embargo nunca antes había sentido algo así. Piernas de gelatina, estomago revuelto, esto no puede presagiar nada bueno. Necesitan ganar para empezar con buen pie el año, y para ganar el partido él tiene que coger la snitch , cosa que ahora mismo ve improbable.

A diecisiete minutos de saltar al campo para el primer partido de la temporada tiene la sensación de que los vestuarios se le hunden encima y sabe que van a perder y todo será por su culpa Aún tiene la estúpida esperanza de que Charlaine, la lechuza de sus padres, cruzará una de las pequeñas de la habitación como hacía siempre antes de un partido con una carta en una de sus patas. Normalmente en ellas veía la letra de un padre henchido de orgullo que le deseaba suerte y le mandaba besos extra sonoros de sus madre, de esos que te dejan medio sordo y van acompañados de millares de abrazos.

Desde su primer partido estuvo seguro de que sin esa carta, sin sus padres, no sería nada, no ganaría nada. Esa certeza ahora le agobiaba y hace que se encoja con el equipo de Quidditch puesto, justo al lado de sus escoba (esa que le regalo su madre a finales del año pasado) y comienza a llorar porque nunca se había sentido tan solo estando rodeado de gente.

El vacío que se le agolpa en el estomago le hace sentirse enfermo e indispuesto. La rabia se le enreda en el corazón y entonces es cuando nota que algo le tira suavemente de la manga. Mira en esa dirección y encuentra una lechuza, por supuesto no es la que esperaba. Esta es tan blanca como la nieve, no como Charlaine, negro azabache. Le mira con la cabeza de medio lado y los ojos muy abiertos mientras le ofrece la patita.

Toma el royo y lo desenvuelve. La letra cuidada traza unas pocas lineas.

_**Hola James, **_

_**Ya sabes que a mi no me gusta demasiado el quidditch y de hecho nunca voy a los partidos. Pero hoy he recibido la visita de Black que me ha asegurado que si no voy me teñiría el pelo de tal modo que me hiciesen juego con mis ojos. Es obvio que la sutileza de ese idiota no da para mucho porque esta claro a que se refería al color verde ¡¿Me imaginas con el pelo verde?! Ese Black es un gilipuertas...**_

_**El caso es que iré a verte así que procura hacerlo interesante para que no me aburra y terminar pronto y te prometo que después iremos a celebrarlo. De hecho creo que ese imbécil que tienes como mejor amigo ha montado una fiesta "solo para su Jimmy" en la sala común para después del partido a la que ha tenido la cortesía de invitarme siempre y cuando no me chive ¿Pero quien se cree que soy?**_

_**Suerte hoy, yo se que puedes hacerlo. **_

_**Lily.**_

Baja la carta y sonríe. La dobla y se la mete en un bolsillo interior del uniforme, como hacia con las de su padre.

Agarra la escoba y se dispone a salir con el resto del equipo, pero antes de pisar el campo, parado en el arco de la puerta ha recordado su discurso anterior y él sabe mejor que nadie que a sus chicos no les motiva especialmente que les presionen para ganar porque a ellos los que les gusta es jugar. Por ese motivo modifica su discurso.

-Chicos, lo siento por lo de antes. No creo que tengamos que machacar a Slytherin solo porque sean unas malditas serpientes,así que olvidar lo que os he dicho antes. No pienso que seamos los mejores quidditch, ni que estemos destinados a ganar. Pero lo que si se es que disfrutamos con este deporte y por eso al menos debemos intentar que este año Gryffindor vuelva a tener una copa reluciente en la vitrina.

El viento le mueve el pelo mientras se acerca al centro del campo, se sube a su escoba y desde allí observa el mundo a sus pies. Suspira y la vuelve a buscar con la mirada como ha hecho un millón de veces antes. Sus miradas se cruzan, saca la carta del bolsillo y gesticula un "G-R-A-C-I-A-S" para devolver el pergamino a su sitio y observar como ella le devuelve la sonrisa .

Veintidós minutos después ve la snitch encima de uno de los aros. Gryffindor a vuelto a ganar y no hay mejor prueba de ello que ver a Sirius saltar al campo arrastrando de la mano a una pelirroja.

_**Esta es la parte que os prometí, solo me quedan tres más y prometo que la siguiente será divertida se titulará "Un baile pasado pro ponche o lo que ella ve", no tendréis que esperar mucho.**_

_**Espero que os guste y os agradecería un comentario please aunque sea chiquitito.**_

_**Besetes.**_


	5. III Momentos

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de la J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

** O LA FORMA DE DESGRANAR UNA AMISTAD**

_**Un baile pasado por ponche o lo que ella ve **_

Día a día se acerca la cena de navidad del profesor Slughorm y en cada uno de esos días transcurridos Lily no ha podido para de pensar en invitar a James a la fiesta. Sin embargo, una vocecita gritona y molesta le repite que son amigos y que los amigos no van juntos a los bailes, ni se cogen de la mano, tampoco bailan vals, ni por supuesto se besan bajo el muérdago, que es exactamente lo que le apetece hacer a ella.

Por eso ha decidido no pedirle que vaya con ella porque podría malinterpretarlo. Irá sola, tampoco querría ir con alguien más que no sea él. Aunque no irá con nadie se ha arreglado con esmero porque quiere que él se fije en ella.

Así que cuando se mira al espejo ve si habitualmente pelo lacio anudado en un recogido de rizos, también puede ver un vestido verde esmeralda que no llega más allá de sus rodillas y que le va a juego con sus ojos y unos zapatos de salón negros que no suele ponerse por el mero hecho de que tan solo subirse a ellos le provoca vértigo.

La sonrisa de Alice cuando da vueltas sobre sí misma en la habitación, la forma en la que Remus tragó saliva al pisar la sala común o el modo en el que la boca de Black se desencajo para después emitir un largo silbido. Todas esas señales le ha indicado que ha conseguido un más que buen aspecto.

Así que con esa confianza sobre sí misma ha avanzado por los pasillos de Hogtwarts, ahora fríos como un tempano y ha entrado en el salón que albergaba la fiesta y que le ha inundado de calor.

Durante un rato ha saludado y sonreído a todo con el que se cruzaba para después dedicarse a buscarle solo a él. Hubiera rebuscado hasta en la basura por verle y que la vea.

Ha seguido el reguero de muérdago donde le hubiera gustado besarle. En el último de ellos ha encontrado una melena rubia unida a un vestido rojo sangre especialmente corto pero lo suficientemente largo como para estar enredado en un traje de chaqueta negro propiedad de James Potter, quien con sus labios se encarga de devorar a Shirley Spencer.

En los ojos de Lily se agolpan las lagrimas. Entonces esta segura de que debió de usar mascara de pestañas Waterproof en lugar de su "barra de labios superduradera un beso más color coral nº 120" porque sabe que ahora no la usará.

Gime y se gira sobre sus talones para huir pero el chico recién salido de un apasionado beso la retiene del brazo, o al menos lo intenta.

-Lily, por favor, espera, te lo puedo explicar...

En un intento de salir de allí tropieza con una de las mesas sobre las que descansa el ponche. Una sonrisa macabra se dibuja en sus labios. Agarra la ponchera, retira el cucharón y con ella entre las dos manos, la eleva y deja caer todo el contenido sobre la cabeza del moreno. La deja de nuevo en la mesa, siendo consciente de que TODO el mundo la mira con sorpresa y se suelta el recogido sintiéndose mucho más libre, tranquila y digna que nunca.

James que no sale de su asombro se quita la sustancia pegajosa de las gafas con los dedos.

-¿Pero te has vuelto loca?

-¿Loca? No, pero tu te puedes ir a la soberana mierda.

Según se encamina a la sala común no puede evitar que los ojos se le llenen de lagrimas y le corran por las oscurecidas mejillas a base de rimel. El corazón se le congela, se le queda a la temperatura de los pasillos del castillo en invierno.

Cuando llega a Gryffindor no responde a las preguntas de Remus y Alice que le impiden llegra a su cuarto.

Solo le ayuda en su escapada Sirius que la aparta de sus amigos, la agarra de los hombros y le habla claro.

-¿La ha vuelto a cagar? Ese idiota te ha hecho daño ¿Verdad que sí?

Ella no habla solo afirma con la cabeza entre lagrimas. Siente como unos brazos fuertes la acogen y le susurran.

-Sube arriba, Alice te llevará algo de comer. Descansa.

Cuando al fin consigue subir a la habitación, se quita los zapatos y el vestido y se sumerge entre las mantas aun sollozando.

* * *

* * *

* * *

_**Siento haberos hecho esperar tanto, no pude colgar nada nuevo antes de irme de viaje y hoy en cuanto he llegado he comenzado a transcribir lo que tenía de este capítulo. **_

_**Espero que os guste mucho y no os preocupéis que esta vez no tardaré mucho en subir el siguiente. Espero vuestros comentarios.**_

_**Por cierto, he estado pensando que si alguien tiene tuenti y quiere agregarme para que hablemos o lo que sea que me avise . **_

_**Un besete. **_


	6. IV Momentos

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de la J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

** O LA FORMA DE DESGRANAR UNA AMISTAD**

_**Disculpas apresuradas o lo que ella ve **_

Al expreso de Hogtwarts le faltan tres horas para partir, las mismas que le quedan a James para hacer algo respecto a Lily.

Lo cierto, es que cuando volvió de la fiesta a la sala común no se esperaba lo que se encontró. No creía que encontraría la cara de indiferencia de Remus y Peter y por supuesto no pensaba que le caería un señor puñetazo de su mejor amigo, Sirius Black.

No es que esta vez tenga muchas disculpas, simple y llanamente Shirley se le tiró encima y él no hizo mucho por retirarse, la carne es débil. No es que no pensara en Lily cuando todo ocurrió, pensaba en ella, de hecho en ella piensa todo el tiempo. No la tiene en la cabeza como un rollo de una noche, sino que la mantiene en su mente como la primera persona que quiere ver cuando se levante. Por eso desde que anoche vio su cara de decepción y sus lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas no ha podido pensar en otra cosa que en besarla hasta dejarla sin aire y pedirle disculpas.

Esta ansiedad es la que le ha llevado a buscarla por todo el castillo y parte de los terrenos sin encontrarla. Pero la suerte también tiende a cambiar y acaba de ver una melena roja girar una esquina del tercer piso.

La sigue los pasos, y es ella, que no le mira pero es que tampoco lo intenta.

-Lily, por favor, escúchame, necesito...

Necesitaba un bofetón, o al menos eso es lo que pensó la chica tres segundo antes d plantarle la mano en la cara.

-Vete a la puta mierda.

-Por favor, escúchame, vengo en son de paz.-Dice aun frotándose la mejilla.- Lo siento por todo. Por estropearte la noche de ayer, por hacerte llorar y por hacerte ver esa horrible imagen… Se que Shirley no te agrada.

Si él no la conociera no diría que la cara de Lily se había convertido en un tempano de hielo.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu amiguita. Nosotros solo somos amigos y ella es tu nueva concubina y punto. Puedes follartela si quieres... yo creía que necesitabas amigos, no una caja de condones.

Está harto de la situación aunque sabe que es su culpa de principio a fin. Pero eso no le impide agárrala de los brazos, acercarla y enfilar sus ojos a los de ella.

-Mira Lily, voy a ser muy claro:

Primero, fue solo un error, no tiene mucha más explicación, la cague y punto, cuando ella me beso la debí retirar.

Segundo, Tu sabes que no eres solo una amiga para mí.

Tercero, ella no es mi concubina ¿Te queda claro? De hecho no es nada.

Cuarto, no necesito una caja de condones, da la casualidad de que ya tengo varias.

Y quinto, si quisiera utilizarlos con alguien sería contigo.

No le contesta, mira al suelo y solloza.

-Eres un chulo y un imbécil. Ya no me gustas … me voy a enamorar de otro.- Su cara hace un puchero y James sabe que está dolida.

-No sabía que estuvieras enamorada de mi y que te hiciera falta olvidarme.- Se acerca a sus labios lento pero seguro de lo que va ha hacer porque es ahora o nunca y los "nunca" a él personalmente no le gustan.

-Te lo acabo de decir, ya no me gustas…-afirma mientras recula y le mira venenosamente, aun con rencor en los ojos.

-No te creo … -La toma de la barbilla.

Lily se deshace. Es increíble lo rápido que se puede olvidar cuando se quiere a alguien de verdad. Siente que se quema a fuego lento porque no hay nada que desee más desde hace semanas que un beso y sentir su aliento de nuevo. La dulce tortura de esperar a que llegue el momento le lleva a dejar la mente en blanco y que un par de palabras se le agolpen en la boca.

-Yo tampoco me creo a mí misma.

El susurro es casi inaudible porque pronto sus labios se han vuelto a unir y a Lily le sorprende darse cuenta de cómo le había echado de menos. Tiembla de pies a cabeza, sobre todo cuando él la rodea de a cintura y la aprisiona fuerte para no dejarla escapar.

James no se cree que la esté besando. Ser tan consciente de lo que hace y de cómo la desea le deja en blanco y le hace querer un poco más. Quiere meter la mano por debajo de su falda y pasearla por su pierna para asegurarse de que es tan suave como parece. Desearía apretarla contra él para que tuviese claro todo lo que le provoca, tan claro como para que su respiración se quede en tan solo una exhalación. Lo cierto es que le gustaría tener toda una vida para que ella supiese y estuviese segura de todo lo que su corazón siente y nunca se atreve a decir. Pero se separa porque no es el momento y no quiere que ninguno de los dos pierdan el expreso.

-Deberíamos irnos.

-O no …- susurra ella a cinco centímetros de sus labios.

Pero James pone la distancia necesaria para mantener la cabeza fría. La incomodidad impregna el momento porque ya no tienen muy claro si quieren ser amigos, amantes, novios o amigos con derecho a roce. Sin embargo, lo que sí tienen claro es que lo que sea que les depara el futuro no lo van a descubrir a cinco minutos de la salida del tren.

* * *

_**Entiendo que más de uno se haya llevado una decepción con el anterior capitulo, pero creo que es necesario que los dos se equivoquen y cometan errores porque ni las relaciones de amor ni las de amistad son perfectas. De todas formas me ha espero que os haya gustado el nuevo capítulo y que me comentéis que pensáis de él porque me gusta demasiado leer lo que os gusta o no os agrada de la historia. **_

_**Por cierto me gustaría saber si alguno de vosotros sabe que son las comunidades y como funcionan en esta página web porque soy relativamente nueva y me gustaría enterarme un poquillo. **_

_**Un besazo. **_


	7. V Momentos

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de la J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

_**Capitulo dedicado a todos vosotros por esperar tanto y a EVASIS como regalo de cumpleaños =). Espero que lo disfrutéis.**_

**V.MOMENTOS O LA FORMA DE DESGRANAR UNA AMISTAD**

**Reflexiones navideñas**

**1ºJames**

No puede dejar de pensar en sus ojos verdes hoja, en su pelo rojo chispeante, en su sonrisa de primavera, en lo cálida que parece esa falta, sobre todo cuando sus manos están descansando dentro. Pero sobre todo no puede dejar de pensar en su futuro. Porque si algo tiene claro es que la quiere en su vida. Es irónico que ahora piense así cuando hace apenas unos meses la quería lejos, a ella y a todo el mundo y lo que eso implicaba.

Sus cavilaciones en una navidad vacía de amor paternal y llena de angustias le han llevado a encerrarse en si mismo, a ignorar a Sirius y a tomar determinaciones ridículas a la par que suicidas (aunque aun no se de cuenta de que lo son).

De hecho, el planear la muerte de los responsables de la muerte de sus padres parece lo más cuerdo en su cabeza ahora mismo. Y es que todo esta justificado. Si los encuentra y se venga podrá tener un final feliz de cuento de hadas con Lily. Si no lo hace sería un perdedor, habrá traicionada la memoria de sus padres. Para e´él las cosas están tan claras como el agua. Por eso lo ha planeado todo al milímetro, no quiere fallos.

**2ºSirius **

Sirius sabe muchas cosas. Sabe que su mejor amigo y casi su hermano es James Potter. Sabe que ahora los dos estaban solos, muy solos. Sabe que ser huérfano (o sentirse como uno) entristezca y ciega de oirá a las personas y que en esos momentos no se toman buenas decisiones.

Por eso, y solo porque quien tiene la exclusividad de tomar las peores opciones dentro de la comunidad mágica es él, y solo él, lleva como media hora en frente de la puerta de la pelirroja esperando a que la inspiración divina le alumbre y se atreva a pedirle que pase la navidad con él y con su amigo. Un par de huérfanos. Cuando en realidad ella debería de pasar esas fechas con su familia como una persona normal.

Cuando la nieve ha empezado a caer ha tomado la determinación de que sin la capa de invisibilidad esta más guapo y se la ha quitado. No puede hacer más que sonreír cuando la ve salir con esa cara de perro enfadado, porque al menos con ella ahí fuera ya no tendrá que llamar a la puerta.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Feliz Navidad a ti también pelirroja. -Contesta sonriendo.

-No te lo vuelvo a repetir – menciona amenazante.

-Ya te lo he dicho, venía a felicitarte la navidad.

Ha sido la respuesta equivocada porque ve como ella se gira y comienza a andar de regreso.

-No, espera, no es eso.- Vuelve a mirarlo.- Es James, él … él... no está bien. Creo que esta tiendo … como explicarlo … malas ideas.

-¿Lo dices como si fuese algo nuevo que uno de los merodeadores tuviese malas ideas? Vuestras ocurrencias siempre son pésimas y las de James peores.

-No, esta vez son realmente horribles. Creo que quiere vengarse, ya sabes, por lo de sus padres. Nunca ha pasado una navidad así, sin ellos. Se esta viniendo abajo. Todo el tiempo esta encerrado. Se que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto, peor he buscado otra solución y no la encuentro ¿Te gustaría pasar la Navidad con nosotros? - Busca la mirada de la chica pero no la encuentra.- Se que tu sí tienes familia y que nadie en su sano juicio lo dejaría todo para venir con un par de parias, pero es que es lo único que se me ocurre para evitar un mal mayor.

El silencio se instala entre los dos y Sirius piensa que ha perdido la partida. Pero de un momento a otro le mira y sonríe.

-¿Sabes? Siempre me encantaron las obras de caridad. Me parece un buen gesto navideño.

-¿Y eso que significa?

-Que me esperéis hoy para la cena de Nochebuena, eso es lo que significa, y espero que al menos tengáis algo iguale o supere la lasaña de mi madre porque sino...

No puede continuar porque un metro ochenta la ha envuelto entre sus brazos.

**3ºLily**

Tras oír los gritos de su madre, los gruñidos de su padre y las risitas ahogadas de Petunia ha comenzado ha hacer las maletas con el pretexto de que el director de su escuela la reclama para ocupar sus deberes de prefecta. Sabe que no ha colado mucho la mentirijilla, pero también esta segura que no será la última mentira que cuente por James.

A la salida se ajusta la capucha de la sudadera y se abrocha la cazadora porque no llueve, diluvia. Cierra los ojos y se concentra en James y en la mansión de los Potter. Después de ese característico jalón del ombligo, toma tierra y abre los ojos. La casa se cierne sobre ella, inmensa e increíblemente majestuosa … cinco veces más grande que su casita del norte de las afueras de Londres. Cruza la verja y llama a la puerta, observa el jardín parece que hace mucho que nadie lo cuida. Sabe que hace tiempo que la Señora Potter no recorta sus plantas y eso hace que la tristeza se la cierre entorno al corazón. Un chico de pelo despeinado y gafas medio torcidas la recibe con un cara de sorpresa que va acompañada de unos colores en sus mejillas.

Se acerca a ella para después alejarse, balbucea, mira a Sirius que justo detrás suyo le sonríe. Vuelve la mirada a esa chica que ha ocupado sus pensamientos por días y justo cuando esta apunto de hablar, ella se le adelanta.

-No te vayas a emocionar que solo vengo en papel de amiga …

Se ríe, la abraza y de pronto la navidad acaba de dar comienzo, la ha traído Lily con ella.

_Lo siento por no haber actualizado en los últimos meses pero lo cierto es que no tenía tiempo. Lo intentaba pero no tenía espacio. Pero ahora he decidido abrir un huequito en la agenda para subir esto y para pediros disculpas. No pienso abandonar la historia, de hecho probablemente en unas horas suba otro capitulo, es solo que estos meses de atrás necesitaba espacio y ese espacio no era compatible con escribir, pero no pienso dejar que determinadas cosas me afectan a la hora de terminar esto porque se lo que es que alguien empieza a escribir una historia, te enganches y después la abandone. _

_Espero que os guste y que me dejéis reviews con criticas buenas y no tan buenas, pero constructivas por favor. _


	8. Decisiones equivocadas

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de la J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

_

* * *

_

**Decisiones Equivocadas**

Lily es consciente de que el agua, como la que cae ahora sobre el recorrido del expreso, limpia y purifica, por eso espera que le caiga un buen chaparrón encima a James Potter, para que le ayude a aclarar y purificar sus ideas fundamentadas en buscar a los asesinos de sus padres, propósito que mantiene a pesar de todo.

Se siente frustrada. Muy frustrada por no haberle hecho olvidar su idea, que después de todo era lo que Sirius pretendió cuando la llevo a la inmensa mansión de los Potter.

Bien era cierto que no había pasado unas malas navidades, todo lo contrario, pero no había alcanzado su propósito y tampoco había conseguido concretar que eran ella y James. Pero había otras cosas : besos a primera hora de la mañana, abrazos al lado de la chimenea, notar su frente pegada a la suya, sentir su mano por debajo de su falda, ver sus ojos brillar cuando le habla demasiado cerca y un sin fin de cosas más que la hacen sonreír y estar en la luna con su solo recuerdo.

-¡Lily!¡Lily!¡¡EVANS!!

-¿Eh?

Alice le sonríe de forma picara y le da un codazo en toda la costilla .

-¿En qué mundo paralelo estabas? Llevo llamándote una hora.

-Siempre tan exagerada... No se, pensaba en ña lluvia. - Se sonroja porque, no, no pensaba en eso solo.

-No te pienso preguntar quien era el autentico centro de tu cabecita, creo que no estoy preparada para saberlo. -Le guiña un ojo y saca "El Profeta" - No se, hablemos de algo más positivo.- Pasa hojas .- ¿Qué te parece ummmm....? Creo que en este periódico no puede dar ni una buena noticia, ni el horóscopo es un poquito alegre. Mira, siguen con el tema de la investigación de los Potter ...Tu pasaste la navidad con él ¿No? ¿Qué tal esta?

-La palabra es vengativo, esta vengativo .- Contesta esquivando su mirada.

La puerta del compartimento se abre para dar paso a unas gafas redondas y una mata de pelo negra.

-Siento molestaros chicas. Pero Evans puedes venir un momentos, necesito hablar contigo.- Comenta con frialdad.

-Pero es que vamos a llegar dentro de poco y me quería vestir …

-Solo unos minutos, aun queda media hora para llegar.

-Esta bien, Alice ¿Me esperas?

-Claro.

Mientras andan a lo largo del tren Lily no puede evitar notar que James esta tenso, nervioso y casi desorientado. Se para frente al último vagón a la derecha que como era de esperar esta vació y lo silencia. Entran y no puede evitar más que fijarse en que el chico de espaldas a ella trata de relajarse para finalmente girarse y mirarla a los ojos.

-Lily, yo tengo que …

-Creí que había vuelto a ser Evans.- Responde reculando hacia la puerta.

-Lo siento por eso, por mi actitud, es que no sabía si a Alice sabía...- La coge del brazo, la acerca y junta sus frentes y en la cabeza de Lily una vocecita que pertenece a una pelirroja milimétrica dentro de su cabeza grita: _¿Saber qué? ¿Qué somos? Sería un detalle que yo también supiese a que viene estas idas y venidas._

-Yo... te quería comentar algo... Es difícil.- Le susurra a unos milímetros de los labios y de pronto se aleja como si le diera calambre.- Yoooo... no lo hago para que lo impidas, solo lo hago porque eres una parte importante de mi, de mi vida. Sé que solo hemos tenido unos besos; pero siempre vas a ser lo que hace latir mi corazón.

-¿Qué estas intentando decirme? Si me vas a dejar aun no hemos empezado a ser nada.- Responde mientras se aleja a la puerta y el se sienta en el sillón, se hecha las manos a la cabeza, se revuelve el pelo y la mira.

-No voy a volver a Hogwarts.

Lily levanta la ceja y se carcajea. Se sienta junto a el y le toma la mano.

-Siento decepcionarte .- Dice con sorna.- Pero ya estas volviendo.

La suelta la mano y se levanta exasperado.

-No lo entiendes, quiero decir que cuando el tren haga el viaje de vuelta yo volveré con él para regresar a Londres. He descubierto donde esta el paradero de dos de los asesinos de mis padres. Charles Mc Birth y Alan Wander y creo que es el momento de impartir justicia. Lily le mira de hito a hito y lo que antes era una bonita hilera de dientes se convierte en una expresión mustia que ronda lo furibundo y lo triste.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio.- Baja la mirada y comienza a andar en círculos.- Debe de ser algún tipo de broma, o eso, o te has vuelto loco ¿Quieres que te maten? ¿No puedes razonar un poco?Eres un crío, y ellos... ellos son magos tenebrosos y tu un chiquillo que se cree mejor por poder coger la snich más rápido que nadie y sacar buenas notas.

La para, la toma de los hombros y la mira de frente.

-Lils, he practicando y tengo una capa de invisibilidad lo que me da el factor sorpresa ¿Lo comprendes?

Pero la chica no lo comprende por eso le empuja y los gritos dan comienzo con un bufido atronador.

-¿Factor sorpresa?¿Comprender? Pero... pero... pero tú... ¿Es que tu eres idiota? No puedes ver que...

El la acerca de la cintura la tapa la boca con una mano y con la otra la aprisiona las muñecas.

-La que no entiendes nada eres tú. No te he traído aquí para discutir, ni para que me grites eso lo podemos hacer ¡¡¡Y NO ME MUERDAS LA MANO SALVAJE QUE ME HACES DAÑO PUÑETAS!!! Te he traído porque necesitaba contarte lo que iba a hacer, porque me importas y porque si no vuelvo quiero un recuerdo bonito.

Le pisa con fuerza, sin miramientos, le empuja de nuevo, le tira al suelo. Lily no será más fuerte que él desde luego, pero sí tiene peor carácter y eso le da fuerzas para vencer a un trol.

-¿Y cuál va a ser ese maravilloso recuerdo? ¿Verme a mi enfadada?- Le espeta mirándole desde arriba.

-No, tu eres todo lo que necesito ahora.

Esto último lo ha gruñido tirando de su mano y la ha hecho que caiga sobre él a horcajadas. Ella no lo,o esperaba y menos ponía imaginar que a su comportamiento le seguirían esos besos posesivos que la dejaban siempre sin respiración. El aliento de ambos compartido. Las manos del moreno en su cintura y esa bendita fricción que le hace querer bajar al infierno solo para quemarse con él. Se deshace cuando él la acerca más de lo que es posible. Cuando la lame el labio y la mordisquea, ella gime. Cuando mete la mano bajo su jersey y la acaricia. De pronto se le ha olvidado todo. No recuerda la pelea, ni quiere pensar que James se irá porque conseguirá que se quede, o al menos eso piensa mientras mete sus dedos entre el pelo moreno.

Cuando se separan, sus frentes se unen en un símbolo de complicidad y James es el primero en hablar.

-No me vas a dejar marchar ¿Verdad?

-Nop.- Responde y lo besa breve porque aunque no estén muy seguros de lo que son se fía de él lo suficiente como para compartir con él ese tipo de besos tan castós.

-Me lo vas a impedir ¿Verdad?

-Sip.

Sonríe y ve con curiosidad como James saca una bolita del bolsillo y se la echa a la boca.

-Lo siento.- Susurra.

La besa y Lily nota como esa bolita, la que hace unos segundos estaba en la noca del moreno, esa con aspecto de canica transparente, y tacto semiliquido le llega a la boca y se deshace. El se separa, la mira a los ojos. La pelirroja no puede cuadrar sus ojos en ningún punto, se marea y todo gira en torno de su cabeza, el mundo gira en torno ella.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué me has hecho?- Pregunta al tiempo que todo comienza a ser negro.

-No sabes cuanto lo siento preciosa, pero hay cosas que tengo que hacer.- Murmura James.

Carga a la chica que cae sobre sus brazos como un peso muerto, llora porque sabe que la poción que le ha dado es fuerte y la dejara inconsciente durante un par de días, los suficientes para que él haga su trabajo si todo sale bien. La tumba sobre el asiento y la deja tapada, no quiere que coja frío, la besa en la frente y en el último vistazo antes de salir piensa que ojala Lily en sus más profundos sueños le dese suerte.

Mira el reloj, solo faltan cinco minutos para llegar a la escuela. Se acerca a paso rápido al compartimento de Alice.

-Al, creo que Lily no se encuentra muy bien. Esta al final del pasillo. Deberías ir a buscarla, no tenía muy buen aspecto.

Se acerca a un recoveco del pasillo, saca la capa de invisibilidad de su mochila, se tapa con ella, y permanece casi sin respirar.

Espera quieto mientras ve pasar a los alumnos camino a la salida, el corazón le pesa cuando ve como McGonagall con un levicorpus lleva a Lily inconsciente y seguida por su amiga que derrama lagrimas por su cara que ahora es blanca como la tiza.

Paciente observa el reconocimiento del tren, ve como se vuelven a cerra las puertas, escucha el silbato de nuevo y nota el movimiento bajo sus pies.

Ya esta de camino a Londres, la suerte esta echada y no hay vuelta atrás.

* * *

_El anterior capitulo solo era una pasarela a este, así que os dejo el capitulo 8 que espero que os guste y comentéis que os parece el giro que da la historia con él. La próxima actualización el jueves o el viernes como regalo de navidad =). _

_1saludo_


	9. La familia que eliges

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de la J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

_

* * *

_

**La familia que eliges **

Las doce y media de la noche y en la enfermería reina el silencio. Tres pares de pies se escabullen por los pasillos. Nueve ojos se asoman a la enfermería. Alice, contra todo pronostico les ve y se acerca rauda a la puerta .

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? - Pregunta entre susurros.

-¿Qué tal está? - Sale de la boca de Remus.

-¿Ha despertado ya? - murmura Sirius.

-Estábamos preocupados y... - Comienza a decir Peter pero con el codazo de Sirius la frase acaba rápido.

-Se que estáis aquí por algo más, no soy idiota, auqnue nadie me cuente nada.- Comenta resignada.- Si que ha despertado, pero porque la señora Pomfrey ha encontrado el remedio. Al parecer debería haber dormido dos días más. Quizá eso hubiese sido mejor, desde que abrió los ojos no ha hecho más que llorar, no ha querido hablar con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo . Por cierto no he visto ha James desde el tren, le quería agradecer por avisarme de los de Lily ¿Sabéis donde está?Porque empiezo a pensar que...

-Nos podrías dejar a solas con ella, Al.- Le corta Remus.- Necesitamos tener una conversación.

-¡¡Pero ya os he dicho...!!

-Porfa ...- Pide Sirius con esa cara de perro que quiere ser apadrinado que siempre funciona con las mujeres (excepto con su madre, con ella nunca funciono).

-Uff... Está bien, me voy a dormir, ha sido un día demasiado largo. Decidle a Lily que mañana por la mañana estaré otra vez aquí.

Alice se pierde al final del pasillo, su taconeo se hace más débil y con el último eco de sus zapatos los chicos se adentra en la enfermeria cerrando la puerta. Sirius se acerca a su cama y siente pena porque sabe que todo esto es culpa de James. Le retira el pelo rojizo de la frente y le susurra.

-Lily, Lily despierta.

Ella se remueve en la cama, cambia de posición y se gira en un intento de permanecer dormida. Remus ataja por el otro lado y carraspea...

-¡¡SEÑORITA EVANS!! ¿¿NO PENSARA LLEGAR ATRDE A SUS RONDAS DE PREFECTA??

Lo ha dicho de un tirón, con voz algo más grave de lo que acostumbra hablar logrando su propósito, que Lily se sobresalte en la cama y se levante poniéndose tiesa como un palo.

-¡¡RONDA!!¡¡RONDA!!¡¡TENGO UNA RONDA!!¿Ya es hora?¿Pero dónde...?- La confusión la embarga. Ve a su amigo sonriendo y lo entiende todo. Le golpea el brazo.- ¡Remus!¡Como te tengo que decir que no me hagas eso!

Peter ríe y Sirius la mira sorprendido con una sonrisa juguetona colgada de su boca. Pero todo el buen ambiente se quiebra y se hace pedacitos cuando la chica mira a su alrededor y ve donde esta, recuerda que hace ahí y se recuesta en la cama dando paso a una voz triste y exceptica.

-¿Qué diablos habéis venido a hacer aquí?

Ya ni los mira y a Padfoot se le hace un nudo en el estomago.

-Estábamos preocupados y …

-No digas sandeces, yo no te importo, no le importo a nadie, así que no vengas a actuar, lo único que quieres es saber donde esta tu amiguito ¿no? Pues ya podéis iros por donde habéis venido porque no lo sé.

Remus toma la palabra más serio que nunca.

-Lily, sí estábamos preocupados por ti. No se que te habrá hecho James para que estés así, pero estoy seguro de que lo arreglareis porque para él eres importante y para nosotros también y si nadie mostrase interés por ti, tal y como dices, Alice no se hubiese tirado aquí media noche y toda la tarde . Así que no es justo ni para ella ni para nosotros que hables así aunque estés dolida. Y respecto a lo de James, sí, estaría bien que nos dijeses lo que sabes porque es probable que vaya a hacer una tontería.

La pelirroja suspira y se mira las manos que permanecen juntas en su regazo desde que se ha sentado en la cama. Les devuelve la mirada con culpabilidad.

-Lo siento … yo es que … perdón.

-¡Ey! No Evans, nada de culpabilidad ¿eh? Que si yo tuviese que pedir disculpas por todo lo que hago mal no ganaría parea perdones.- Comenta Sirius sonriendola y acariciandola el pelo.

-James volvió a Londres en el expreso. Ha obtenido información de los responsables de la muerte de sus padres y va a ir a buscarlos para... para... matarlos creo.- Agacha la mirada un poco más y un mechón de pelo le cae sobre los ojos.

-Eso no nos da mucha ayuda .- Comenta Peter.- ¡¡PERO NO ME MIREIS ASÍ! Es cierto, eso ya lo sabemos.

El moreno de ojos grises suspira y retira los ojos de su amigo, porque a veces lo mataría, para centrarse en Lily.

-¿No tendrás un dato más exacto?No se, algo así como lugares, fechas, nombres... Lo que sea.

-Sí, eran dos. Uno era algo así como Charles Mc algo... Mc Birth, eso es, Charles Mc Birth y Alan Wander.

Remus lo apunta en un pergamino. Sirius se queda blanco, ha perdido todo color de la cara, las manos le tiemblan, siente que se ahoga, traga grueso y decide huir rápido murmura un "gracias Lily" y sale corriendo de la enfermería hacia. Gryffindor dejando atrás la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de todos.

Quince minutos más tarde y una carrerita Remus y Peter llegan a la sala común. Sirius esta allí, sentado frente el fuego con una tarjetita en la mano y un par de fotos. No retira la mirada de la hoguera aun cuando sus amigos están cerca de él.

-Sirius...

-Tenemos que ir a buscarlo, de lo contrario todo va a terminar mal.

-¿Qué? No podemos, eso va contra las normas, nos echaran, ya la hemos liado demasiadas veces.- semigrita Peter.- No es buena idea ¿A qué no?

-No, no lo es.

-¡Es nuestro amigo! No podemos quedarnos aquí y no hacer algo.

-Claro que lo vamos a hacer, se lo diremos a los profesores, que ya de por sí le están buscando.

-¡No! No, esto es cosa de merodeadores.- Dice desesperado.

-Padfoot esto no es un juego.

-¡Ya lo se! Vale. No hagáis nada. Ya lo haré yo todo. Da igual.

Dice mientras tira de mal humor todo lo que tenía en las manos, sube corriendo las escaleras. En segundos traza un plan en su mente, que piensa perfecto. Comienza a recoger cosas que necesitara y las mete en una bolsa.

Cuando termina se sienta en la cama. La ansiedad le vaciá los pulmones. Si pequeño mundo se hace pedacitos. No lo puede creer, es imposible, los pensamientos se cruzan en su cabeza: "Charly ¿Un asesino?", "¿Alan? No, no puede ser". Llora, no puede imaginarse a Charles, ese que en navidades le revolvía el pelo y le regalo su primera escoba, su padrino, y Alan, el mejor amigo de su padre, ese con el que planeaba bromas en nochebuena detrás de la puerta de la cocina sean unos asesinos. Unos seres tan despreciables como para causarle tanto dolor a James. Matar a los Potter a sangre fría. Acabar con los únicos que le protegieron cuando se fue de casa. Los que criaron al que considera camarada, mejor amigo, hermano y alma gemela por encima de cualquier chica que se le pueda cruzar en el camino.

Llora y siente eso tan desagradable que le aparece en el estomago cuando se transforma en perro. Coge la mochila con los dientes y corre tan rápido como puede para llegar lo antes posible a la Casa de los Gritos y coger el Noctambulo a Londres.

Si hay algo que Sirius tiene claro ,ahora , con cuatro patas o cuando vuelva a ser humano es que tiene que hacer algo y le da igual si tiene que hacerlo solo. Después de todo James forma parte de ese pequeño reducto de gente que considera familia elegida, esa que hay que cuidar mucho y que esta compuesta por los amigos más cercanos.

* * *

_En principio este capitulo iba a ser muuuuuchoooooo más largo, pero al final he decidido dividirlo en dos partes. Esta es la primera, la segunda probablemente llegue después de navidad, así que mientras disfrutad de este._

_También quería agradecer a todos los que me han puesto como escritora favorita o han puesto mis historias entre sus favoritas por no hablar de aquellas que me dejaron comentarios en los dos últimos: **Lady Mab, Evasis y Popis**. Gracias por continuar leyendo a pesar mi retraso en las entregas, significa mucho para mi =)._

_Feliz Navidad!!!!_


	10. Escoger bando

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de la J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

**Escoger bando**

James, desde que regresó a Londres, ha soportado la niebla húmeda y ha aguantado estoicamente el frío nocturno, ha caminado justo hasta el callejón oscuro en el que se encuentra ahora detenido y se ha detenido a veinte centímetros de la puerta llena de roña y bien escondida que ahora observa. Lleva aproximadamente diez minutos enfrente del jodido pedazo de madera a la espera de varias cosas:

Primero, encontrar valor.

Segundo, matar todos sus miedos.

Tercero, recordar el asqueroso plan que tan cuidadosamente había trazado y del que ahora no se acuerda.

Lo cierto es que ahora que lo piensa fríamente y que se encuentra tan cerca de cumplir lo que el pensaba que era su destino solo quiere llorar, patalear y gritar a ese par de hijos de puta que le han hecho polvo esa dorada vida que sus padres mantenían para convertirla en un pedazo de mierda. De hecho, su rabieta interna le ha llevado a olvidar todo maleficio que ensayó.

Aun así, a pesar de todo y sin recordar su plan previo, piensa en el interior de esa cochambrosa casa para aparecerse en su interior y nada ocurre porque como era de imagina y todo imbécil, a excepción de él mismo, hubiera supuesto el caserón esta hiperprotegido a base de hechizos que no le dejan pasar tan fácilmente. Se acerca más a la puerta. Observa que el pomo no hay cerradura. Acerca la mano y la cierra en torno a la manija, le hubiese gustado intentar moverla pero al apoyarla sus ojos se abren de dolor. Cierra la boca para evitar el grito desgarrador que intenta escapar de su boca. Miles de cuchillas diminutas atraviesan la piel de esa mano que ahora intenta retirara lentamente. De un solo vistazo puede ver como el espacio que ocupa de sus dedos a la muñeca permanece ensangrentado. Ve su propia sangre bañando el pomo pero algo extraño ocurre. El liquido se derrama hasta el suelo en forma de gotas demasiado perfectas como para ser reales. Observa como el charquito que se ha formado en el suelo toma forma de serpiente que asciende por la puerta. Forma letras y palabras mientras el se aleja y en este momento nadie podría retratar con si rostro mejor la imagen del miedo. Se gira dispuesto a huir porque esta seguro de que lo han descubierto y él será cabezota pero desde luego no es estúpido. Pero en escasos segundos escucha el click de la puerta. Se vuelve a dar la vuelta y antes de entrar lee el mensaje que ha quedado dibujado en la puerta:

_La sangre pura mantendrá la raza._

No puede negar que ahora esta asustado, pero parece que ahora los astros se han vuelto de su parte así que pasa por el umbral de la puerta que le cambiara su vida, o eso es lo que no puede evitar pensar, en eso y en su futuro en Azkaban. Camina lento, silencioso, cruza el descansillo cubierto por la capa y avanza por el pasillo en una oscuridad tenebrosa. En el fondo agradece su suerte porque parece que la casa esta vacía.

El pasillo acaba y mete el pie en la nueva habitación. Sorpresivamente, dos pasos más allá, la luz lo inunda todo. El cuarto es redondo, lleno de espejos en los que se refleja. James al borde del colapso se tapa la boca con una mano, para evitar su propio grito, con la otra palpa la sustancia casi liquida de la capa, la sigue llevando encima pero se refleja y no puede para de preguntarse como es posible que se vea en todos y cada uno de esos espejos.

Escucha dos pares de manos aplaudiendo.

-Buen intento de allanamiento de morada pero me parece que la próxima vez deberías ser un poquito más discreto y, por cierto, quitate esa estúpida capa que aquí no te sirve de nada. Ni siquiera a tu padre le sirvió de algo antes de pedir clemencia pro su vida.

No hay nadie, nadie a quien discutir, nadie a quien hechizar o maldecir. La sangre le hierve porque no hay ser en el universo que hable así de su padre, ni lo nombra sin un poco de respeto. Se quita la capa y saca la varita dispuesto a decir el primer conjuro que se le venga a la cabeza.

-¿Dónde estáis? ¡Salid de ahí! Deberías ser un poco más valientes.

Otra voz habla fría y siseante:

-Lo sentimos chico, es que la casa que nos asigno el sombrero seleccionador cuando íbamos a Hogtwarts no valoraba esa cualidad.

-Lo sé, sé quienes sois, salid para que acabemos con esto cuanto antes.

-¿Acabar con qué? Nosotros terminamos hace mucho nuestro trabajo, matamos a los Potter.

-No, no acabasteis con todos, aun quedo yo ¡Me dejasteis a mi solo!y os lo haré pagas ¿Por qué lo hicisteis?

Risas atronadoras llenan la habitación. Sabe que están jugando con él y decide actuar porque ahora recuerda que ensayo un par de imperdonables.

-¡Imper...!

-Yo que tu no lo haría chico, son espejos, tus maldiciones retornaran a ti, no es que sea una opción muy inteligente.

James deja caer la varita y con ella cae tan bien él rendido al borde de las lagrimas porque ahora sabe que no fue buena idea ir hasta allí, ahora esta seguro de que morirá a no tardar mucho.

-La respuesta a tu pregunta es que molestaban. Los aurores son siempre tan incordiosos, atentos y trabajadores que llegan a aburrir a cualquiera y además era nuestra misión. Pero no te preocupes pequeño, solo han sido los primeros de cientos, de todos aquellos que se opongan a salvar la raza de la intromisión de los sangre sucias. No te lo tomes como algo personal, solo fueron unos daños colaterales de un plan final urdido pro nuestro señor que será magnifico.

Las risas vuelven al lugar más fuertes que nunca y se da cuenta de que Lily tenía razón, solo era un crío, un chiquillo que se cree el mejor. Todos se le viene encima y llora amargamente de rabia porque lo cierto es que las curas de humildad duelen y esta ha sido la peor de todas. Descubiri que no eres especial, duele. Toma aliento para seguir llorando pero el aire que toma se le atraganta al ritmo de un _Petrificus Totalus _que viene justo de la misma puerta por donde ha entrado haciéndole caer paralizado e inconsciente.

* * *

Sirius ha sufrido uno de los peores viajes en el autobús noctambulo de su vida porque una mezcla de nervioso, miedo y anticipación a partes iguales se le han instalado en la boca del estomago.

Cuando llego al callejón en el que tenía tantos recuerdos de su infancia su ansiedad aumentó. Aun recordaba con nostalgia las tardes en las que Charles le llevaba a comer helado. A la vuelta pasaban por el mismo camino estrecho y oscuro, en el que en ese momento se encontraba, correteando y hablando a velocidades desconocidas por el ser humano a causa de una sobredosis de azúcar. También guardaba en su memoria cuando Alan y él mismo de niño gastaban bromas a una señora Black que pro aquel entonces aun era risueña, divertida y joven.

Sin embargo, a día de hoy no podía evitar pensar que se había abierto una brecha entre él y su familia, incluso con aquellos que consideraba leales, como lo habían sido los dos hombres que ahora ocupaban ese caserón. No podía creer que se hubiese podido equivocar tanto.

Por suerte, conocía esa casa como la palma de su mano. Sabía que era una trampa en sí misma, pero sus mismos dueños le habían enseñado todo lo que tenía que saber y esta vez lo utilizaría en contra de ellos.

Así que en lugar de coger el pomo con la mano le dio un pequeño golpecito con la varita y con un _Plim _la puerta desapareció, reapareciendo cuando ya había cruzado el umbral. En vez de cruzar el descansillo, lo rodeo pegado a la pared, porque sabía que el centro del cuarto estaba ocupado por una alfombra mágica que avisaría a los dueños de la casa de su estancia allí.

A través del pasillo escucho voces, susurros y risas que le dieron la certeza de que Ja,mes había llegado antes que él. Certeza que quedo más que confirmada cuando oyó que de la voz de Charly, al que por primera vez en su vida oía hablar amenazante:

-La respuesta a tu pregunta es que molestaban. Los aurores son siempre tan incordioso, atentos y trabajadores que llegan a aburrir a cualquiera y además era nuestra misión. Pero no te preocupes pequeño, solo han sido los primeros de cientos, de todos aquellos que se opongan a salvar la raza de la intromisión de los sangre sucias. No te lo tomes como algo personal, solo fueron unos daños colaterales de un plan final urdido pro nuestro señor que será magnifico.

Escucha risas que nunca creyó que oiría y un llanto que le quiebra el corazón. Le duele. Por norma general lo que le ocurre a James le afecta más a Sirius que lo que le sucede a él mismo. Es la única persona, a parte de Regulus, que importe más que él mismo. La ira le corre por las venas y sabe exactamente que es lo que debe hacer. De su boca sale el hechizo que buscaba Petrificus totalus, que cae sobre James, le necesita fuera de combate para hacer lo que debe hacer y que ambos salgan de allí con vida. Ha provocado unos segundos de sorpresa y silencio entre los otros dos asistentes.

-Charly, creo que tenemos compañía.- Dice alarmada la primera voz.

-No es posible, le hubiéramos oído entrar.

Sirius avanza, se adentra en la habitación y por primera vez desde que soltó el hechizo que ha caído sobre James, su boca da paso a las palabras.

-Dejaros de idioteces y salid de los espejos, necesito tener una conversación con vosotros.

-¡Oh!Vamos Siri no le íbamos a hacer nada, lo prometemos.- Comenta Charly en un tono de voz que le recuerda su niñez.

-¡Salid o voy a buscaros! Se como sacaros a la fuera de los jodidos espejos y si lo hago os dolerá.

Lo ha dicho inusualmente serio para ser Sirius y con la varita en alto. A Alan le ha recordado al padre del chico. Los dos adultos han salido de dos extremos opuestos de la sala.

-Blacky no nos iras a disparar ¿verdad? Guardala y se un buen chico.- Dice Al un par de pasos más cerca de él y de James.

-¿Cómo lo pudisteis hacer? Sabéis lo que los Potter significaban para mi ya un así lo hicisteis. Ellos me acogieron cuando me fui de casa y lo sabíais.

Charly le coloca las manos sobre los hombros y e mira a los ojos.

-Chaval, nunca te tuviste que ir. Tu sitio esta del lado de los Black. Además ¿Qué tienen de especial los Potter? Me voy a empezar a poner celoso, y no querrás que tu padrino favorito se ponga celoso ¿A qué no?

Le sonríe y el moreno se revuelve entre sus manos.

-No me toque, sois unos asesinos, unos repugnantes delincuentes.

Alan,que le mira desde la distancia consciente de que de alguna forma el pequeñoBlack ya no esta de su lado, es el siguiente en abrirlos labios.

-Enano, sabes que la guerra va a comenzar, Voldemort cada vez esta más fuerte y sus seguidores aumentan día a día por todo el mundo. Tu madre te dejo marchar para que pensases sobre cual era el bando en el que querías estar, no para que te fueras con esa familia repugnante y traidora a la sangre. No deberías ser la dama de compañía de un huerfano, ricachón que se revuelca con una sangre sucia. Así que deberías ir escogiendo el bando que más te conviene.

Sirius esboza una sonrisa falsa pero convincente.

-No os preocupéis chicos,vosotros siempre dijisteis que la familia es lo primero, y yo ya escogí bando, uno que seguro os hará estar orgullosos de mi.

Charles, que siempre fue el más cercano a él y el más paternal, le abraza y Sirius siente que la pena le inunda porque sabe que él último resquicio de lo que quedaba de su vida como primogénito de los Black se evapora.

-Ahora vuélvete con tu amigo a Hogtwarts ¿Vale? Y trata de convencerle de que se ponga de tu lado si no quiere acabar como sus padres.

-Claro Charles, le convenceré de que este del lado más adecuado para él.

Sirius conjura un Levicorpus y sale al callejón donde se dispone a esperar al noctambulo cuando tropieza con algo, o mejor dicho, con alguien que husme en torno a la mugrienta puerta.

-¡Remus!

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Cornamenta?

-Es una larga historia¿Qué haces aquí?¿Cómo llegaste?

Remus saca del bolsillo de sus vaqueros las fotos y cartas que Sirius revisaba antes de haber huido.

-Se te cayeron en las ala común. Llegué como tu vía Casa de los Gritos – Noctambulo. No te podía dejar solo, tenías razón estos era cosa de merodeadores.

Ambos sonríe y Sirius le abraza a la par que le revuelve el pelo. El autobús esta frente a ellos esperando para iniciar el regreso a Hogtwats.

* * *

_Lo siento he tenido que cambiar un par de fallos de la primera versión que he subido de este capítulo pero aquí os dejo el penúltimo capitulo, ya el bueno de verdad, que es más largo que cualquiera de los otros. Espero que os guste y que me lo hagáis saber porque me he dado cuenta de que con la evolución de la historia cada vez me mandáis menos reviews, hay excepciones por supuesto, para decirme que os parece y no se si es porque ya no gusta y eso me pone un poco triste. _

_Esta vez no me dio tiempo a contestar los review por privado así que los contesto por aquí:_

_**Medea Circe: **Gracias por añadir la historia a una de tus favoritas._

_**Evasis: **Me alegro de que estés tan picada con la historia (mira mi cara de satisfacción =D jejeje). Espero que te haya gustado la resolución del asunto Sirius y sino que me cuentes que te ha parecido. Y gracias por añadirla a tus historias favoritas _

_**Popis: **aquí ya tienes cargado el otro capitulo =), espero que te haya gustado la actitud de Sirius en este capitulo, la verdad es que yo estoy un poquito enamorada de él así que siempre lo voy a pones como héroe salva vidas._

_**Ane27: **Me alegro de que hayas empezado a leerte la historia y que te este gustando espero que sigas con ella y no te preocupes que pronto subiré el último capitulo ¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TI TAMBIÉN !!JOUJOUJOU. Por cierto gracias por añadirla a tus historias favoritas._

_1besazo y que lo disfrutéis._

_Mandar reviews no daña la salud._


	11. Vuelta a la realidad

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

* * *

**Vuelta a la realidad**

Desde que James había vuelto del Petrificus Totalicus dentro de la habitación de los chicos de sexto, su cara es cuanto menos era expresiva. En ella se podía haber visto enfado y descontrol cuando había echado a lo Remus y a Peter del cuarto y en ese mismo momento llevaba reflejada la más viva imagen de la decepción y la ansiedad, que se ha visto reforzad por un:

-Black, estoy esperando, y más te vale que la explicación sea lo suficientemente buena porque sino se van a ir a la basura muchos años de amistad.

Sirius traga grueso porque sabe que las cosas no van bien. Se levanta de la cama y le entrega las fotos que aun guardada en el bolsillo junto a las cartas que anteriormente loe había entregado Remus. Se las da a James y comienza ha hablar apesadumbrado.

-Charles es mi padrino y Alan el mejor amigo de mi padre. No espero que lo entiendas. Comprendo el odio que sientes, pero si te lance un petrificus solo fue para protegerte. Te podían haber matado... y yo no lo hubiese soportado. James, eres mucho más que mi mejor amigo y quiero que te quede claro que...

-¿Qué no dejaras nunca ser un jodido Black?-grita furioso cortandole.- ¿Eso es lo que quieres que entienda? Yo hubiese podido solo. Estoy seguro de que hubiese podido con ellos.

-Amigo, estabas tirado en el suelo llorando, no podía permitir que...

-No me llames amigos. Solo me estaba reponiendo. No quiero saber más de ti Black.

James sale de la estancia y corre, porque cuando es necesario pensar lo mejor es correr, huir. Deja atrás a un Sirius serio, que no se permite llorar pero que en realidad es lo único que quiere porque sabe que acaba de perder a su único mejor amigo.

* * *

Se había cansado del olor a enfermería y la enfermera a su vez se había cansado de sus refunfuños y por eso la había dejado marchar aunque Lily aun podía sentir que las piernas le temblaban ligeramente y que el pasillo no era tan recto como debería ser.

Sabía, porque se lo había contado Alice, que James había vuelto hacia más de tres horas. Se sentía frustrada porque a pesar de todo, de ser él el culpable su mal estado de salud, no se había dignado a ir a verla.

Por eso prefirió eludir la sala común, donde seguro se lo encontraría, y se dirigió a la torre de astrología, que a esas horas de la tarde aun estaba vacía de parejas dándose el lote. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola. Sirius, con el cigarrillo en una mano y la botella de whisky de fuego en la otra, estaba allí.

Desde que fijo la vista en él supo que las cosas no habían salido bien porque alguien había sustituido al chico bromista por un Black lloricoso y entristecido. Le sorprendió que con el frío que hacía no se le congelasen las lagrimas. Avanzó y se sentó junto a él, quien por su parte, ni siquiera le dirijo la mirada, ya sabía que era ella, había olido su perfume.

-¿Qué haces aquí que no estas revolcándote con cornamenta para celebrar su regreso?-Pregunta con palabras crudas.

-No le he visto y él tampoco ha hecho el intento de venir a buscarme.- Contesta fríamente.

-Es imbécil hasta para esto …-murmura, respira hondo y toma fuerzas para acallar la rabia que le hace sacar fuera el alcohol porque sabe que la pelirroja no se lo merece.- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Ella sonríe y le mira a los ojos grises, mientras él le ofrece la botella, la coge y toma un trago, a pesar de que siempre pensó que esa bebida era repugnante.

-Me han dado el alta por pesada.- Comenta poniéndose en pie y tirando la botella al vacío.

-¿Pero que haces?

-Cuido de tu salud, ya que no lo haces tu.

Le quita el cigarrillo de la boca, le da una calada que le deja una mueca de asco en la cara, lo tira al suelo y se acerca a él mirándolo en un intento de seducción.

-Pelirroja... no creo que …

Ella le corta con un dedo sobre sus labios. Sirius se ve hipnotizado por lo que todo ella significa. Le sonríe y muy cerca de la boca le susurra:

-¿Nunca te han dicho que el tabaco es el pero vicio de los muggles?

Con el fin de la pregunta y su cercanía alcanza el paquete de cigarrillos que guarda en el bolsillo trasero. Se aleja de él y lo lanza, para que descanse junto con la botella en los jardines de Hogtwards. El chico la mira boquiabierto, por un momento pensó que ella...

-Black, aunque seas irresistible para el resto de las descerebradas que caminan por el castillo, yo sigo siendo inmune.

-¡Oh! Vaya...-murmura confundido.

-Que pena que la única neurona que utilizabas para tener una retorica brillante haya muerto con el alcohol.

Ella se ríe y él se da cuenta de que nunca más podrá hacerlo que se ha quedado encerrado dentro de su propia seriedad, esa que mantiene desde que hablo con James y que le pesa en el corazón,

-James me odia -confiesa- he perdido a mi mejor amigo.

Ella le mira de hito en hito.

-Sirius -se pone seria- la amistad no se pierde de un día para otro. Simplemente esta enfadado. Se le pasara, hazme caso.

Se acerca a él un poco más y le acaricia suave el pelo para finalmente acercarse y abrazarle.

-Pero si no sabes lo que ha pasado...- murmura contra su pelo.

-No me hace falta. Hay amistades que nunca se rompen.

Se separan y ella le coge de la mano y le dice bajito, tanto que solo él podría oírlo.

-Vamos. Estas echo polvo. Sabe Dios hace cuanto que no duermes. Espero que no nos encontremos a ningún profesor porque se te ha quedado un olor de borrachuzo y de fumador empedernido que se huele a kilómetros.

* * *

Sirius nunca se hubiese esperado ese comportamiento de Lily. Se ha portado como una autentica amiga. Le ha arrastrado, literalmente, hasta la habitación de los chicos y teniendo en cuenta que se han encontrado con cinco profesores seguidos, a falta de uno, ha mentido como la mejor para salir del apuro. Lo mejor, se lo han tragado todo.

Ahora que él esta en la ducha, previa discusión con Lily, y ella ha ido a por comida para él, no puede evitar sonreír. Lo hace porque sabe a ciencia cierta que si finalmente su amigo consigue a la chica tendrá toda una joya entre sus manos para toda la vida. Sin embargo, sus reflexiones no han ido más lejos, porque después de la ducha el sueño pos borrachera le puede y cae dormido.

* * *

-Lils ¿Para qué quieres toda esa bandeja de comida?- Pregunta Remus desconcertado en la sala común.

-Es para Sirius.

-No me digas que ahora eres su esclava.-Comenta jocoso.

Lily pone los ojos en blanco y se exaspera porque sabe que en ocasiones el chico tiene la misma profundidad emocional que un plato sopero.

-Oh vamos Rem... Black esta hecho polvo. No se que habrá pasado con Potter pero deberías echarle una mano.

El chico se compadece porque es consciente de que las cosas no van bien y por encima de todo James y Sirius son sus amigo.

-¿Qué necesitas que haga?

-Le voy a dejar arriba la comida, solo haz que se la coma toda y procura que descanse.- Se da la vuelta comenzando su camino, pero se vuelve a girar.-¡Que no se emborrache que nos conocemos!

Sube la escalera y al abrir la puerta encuentra lo que nunca ha visto, un Sirius Black de aspecto vulnerable profundamente dormido. Deja la bandeja en la mesilla de noche y se dispone a marcharse, pero no puede evitar volver la vista atrás. Siente esa ternura que la embarga. Se acerca lento. Le tapa bien. No sabe como ni porque , pero allí, a dos milímetros de su cara, acariciando su mejilla, decide inclinarse y besarlo en la frente.

Nunca lo admitirá en voz alta pero ese chico ha alcanzado a ocupar un rincón muy importante en su corazón. Se ha convertido en un amigo de verdad.

Finalmente se aleja y lo deja al cuidado de Remus porque ella debe adelantar la materia de los días perdidos en la enfermería gracias a su adorado Potter. Se carga de libros y se dirige a la biblioteca.

* * *

Se ha cansado de estar solo y de pensar. De reflexionar sobre Sirius y su estúpida familia. En su cabeza últimamente todo se tergiversa y termina dando vueltas por eso necesita a alguien con suficiente lucidez que le aclare que hacer. Siempre ha sabido que no hay nadie mejor que Lily para hacer ese trabajo. La busca por todo el colegio para finalmente encontrarle en la biblioteca. Sabe que el recibimiento no será cálido y amoroso. Se acerca sigilosamente a ella, que se encuentra entre estanterías buscando un libro.

-Lils...-murmura lo suficientemente alto como para que solo ella lo pueda oír.-Tenemos que hablar ¿Te importaría si...?

La choca se gira y le mira peligrosa. Coge uno de los libros entre sus manos y le sisea:

-Potter más te vale que te vayas.

-Pero Lils...

-¡NI LILS NI NADA!

-Oh vamos.-La coge del hombro.- No puedes estar enfadada conmigo.

-Claro que no -contrapone irónica- ¿Cómo iba yo a estar enfadada con el gran Potter?-Se suelta del agarre- Ese imbécil que fue capaz de drogarme para conseguir cumplir sus planes.

-Lily yo te puedo ….

Su voz se convierte en un silencio mudo cuando ve un libro volar hacia él. Libro que gracias a Dios esquiva, pero que no viene solo. Le siguen muchos más.

-Estoy cansada de ti Potter. -Dice al tiempo que lanza otro, esta vez uno más gordo.- Señor dignidad, que nunca admites ayudad e nadie.- Uno de tapas duras choca contra su cara.- Y encima dejas a tu mejor amigo tirado.

A su última acusación le sigue un libro negro que pasa rozándole el hombro.

-Lily no sabes de lo que hablas.- Esquiva otro más y su cabeza se inunda con una sola cuestión "¿Donde se supone que esta la Señorita Mc Clair cuando se la necesita?"

-Lo único que quiero es que te marches y arregles las cosas con Sirius. Después, si quieres hablamos.

-Pero es que yo no quiero.- Murmura tozudo.

Una voz atrás le corta. Superbibliotecaria en acción. El suspira. La lluvia de libros para.

-Pues yo quiero que se vayan los dos ¡¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!! Señorita Evans, lo dejare pasar por esta vez porque puedo entender que este sujeto saque de sus casillas a cualquiera, pero si alguno de esos libros han resultado dañado usted cubrirá los gastos de la restauración o de la compra de un ejemplar nuevo.

Lily agacha la cabeza recoge sus cosas avergonzada y pide disculpas bajo la atenta mirada de la bibliotecaria y la socarrona sonrisa de James.

Cuando cruzan la puerta ella le golpea con el manuela de runas en la cabeza y le para.

-Escuchame bien, o lo arreglas con Black o a mi no te vuelvas a acercar.

-Black es un...-Comienza enfadado.

-Black es tu mejor amigo y punto. Cuando hayáis hecho las paces como dos niños buenos vienes y hablamos de como te aprovechaste de mi y después me drogaste ¿Te parece?

-¡Yo no me aproveche de ti! ¡Tu también querías!

-Cierto. Pero ¿A quién crees que van a tomar más en cuenta? A un niñato que se escapa del colegio para hacer el idiota y que siempre la esta liando o a una responsable alumna que nunca ha roto un plato. Yo creo que la respuesta es más que obvia. Así que yo que tu trataría de ser un buen chico.

-¿Me estas chantajeando?- Pregunta con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Solo te aviso de las consecuencias que puede acarrear tu mal comportamiento.

La chica se va, lo deja solo, observando como contonea sus caderas hacia la sala común.

El sabe que su actitud no ha sido la mejor en lo que a Padfoot se refiere. No ha sido justo con él y se siente culpable. Esa sensación de haber hecho las cosas mal le devora por dentro. Pero es que por una vez en su vida no sabe que hacer. Esta hecho un lió y no entiende nada. Las cosas ya no son blancas o negras, sino que se han teñido de grises y eso hace las cosas mucho más complicadas.

Medita que hacer y mientras lo hace sus pies le llevan solos a su habitación. Sus amigos están allí y un Sirius reducido a escombros también. Esta dentro de la cama tomando sopa. Con su entrada la voz de Peter y Remus se pierde en el silencio y se instala en cada rincón.

Se sienta en la cama de su mejor amigo. Él deja la sopa en la mesilla y le mira con ojos tristes esperando un milagro. Sirius es el primero en hablar.

-¿Has hablado con la pelirroja?-Esta ansioso por saber que le ha contado.

James suelta una carcajada amarga porque lo que ha mantenido con Lily es de todo menos una conversación.

-Digamos … que algo así.

-¿Y?

James suspira y retuerce sus manos nervioso, solo espera que Sirius le perdone.

-Lo siento... se que no he sido justo, pero es que ahora mismo estoy un poco confundido con todo lo que esta pasando. Solo necesito saber que estas en mi bando, que elegiste el lado correcto.

Black le mira asombrado.

-Cornamenta, yo me he equivocado en muchas cosas en los últimos siete años, pero te puedo asegurar que esta vez no ha sido una de ellas. Lo que quiero decir es que claro que estoy de tu lado, no podría estar a favor de otros, tu eres la única familia que me queda.

Jamas baja la cabeza con los ojos húmedos y aunque Sirius considere estas cosas una"mariconada", le abraza, sabe que lo necesita igual que tiene la certeza de que todo ha vuelto a su sitio. Todo esta en el lugar correcto ahora.

* * *

La noche ya se ha instalado hace muchas horas sobre el castillo, oscura y helada como siempre y a pesar de todo lo vivido es un solo día James no se siente cansado, de hecho, ni siquiera puede dormir. Lo intenta. Cierra los ojos y cuenta ovejitas. Nada. Los vuelve a cerrar y cuenta snitch, pero nada, tampoco.

Finalmente sale de la cama y abandona la habitación dejando atrás toda una orquesta de ronquidos. La sala común debería estar absolutamente vaciá a esas horas, pero ante su sorpresa encuentra una cabellera roja semiescondida tras un grueso libro. Ella levanta la cabeza, le mira con el ceño fruncido y espera paciente que todo haya ido bien.

-Ya he hablado con Sirius y todo esta solucionado entre nosotros.- comenta sentándose junto a ella como si diera las noticias en el parte.- ¿Contenta?

-Mucho.-contesta una sonriente Lily dejando el libro en el suelo.

No piensas que me aproveche de ti ¿Verdad?-Pregunta, aun sintiendose culpable por ese punto.

-No. No lo pienso. Pero si creo que fue … poco acertado el que me drogaras.

-Lo siento Lily... yo solo te quería a salvo.

-Lo se.

-¿Lo sabes?- Pregunta asombrado, porque si ella ya lo sabía, el chico no logra entender a que viene tal indignación.

-Lo se y ahora me voy a ala cama porque ha sido un día muy largo, demasiado...

De acerca a la escalera y él es consciente de que esta enfadada, pro eso la para tomándola de la mano.

-Siento no haberte ido a ver a la enfermería Lils. Lo siento. Se que debí preocuparme por ti según llegue pero tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Soy un egoísta.

Ella le acaricia la cara, le sonríe y de pronto el ambiente se ha relajado. Ante un asombrado James, se acerca y le besa suave en los labios. Aun compartiendo en aire y rozando sus labios dice las primeras palabras sin rencor que le dedica.

-¡No! Espera.- El chico la acerca de la cintura- ¿Podrías … ¿Querrías ….¿Querrías pasar la noche conmigo? Quiero decir, no es... no te estoy proponiendo... bueno pero si tu quieres... tu sabes que eres... -Las palabras se pierden en su boca y tartamudea nervioso.

-James- Se acerca y le vuelve a besar esta vez intensamente .- Por esta noche te dejo que me lleves a donde tu quieras .

Le acerca posesivo de las caderas y le roba el aliento devorándole la boca en un beso caliente y apasionado. La coge la mano y la guiña un ojo antes de salir corriendo. Lily se deja llevar.

* * *

_**Ante todo primero una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero es que estaba de exámenes. Aun así espero que os guste mucho aunque a mi no me ha gustado especialmente como a quedado por varias razones:**_

_**1. Demasiado largo.**_

_**2. Muy enrevesado.**_

_**Por estas dos razones también he decidido hacer un epilogo, porque creo que os merecéis un final redondo, así que este NO ES EL FINAL.**_

_**También quería agradecer a todos los que agregaron esta historia a favoritas, a los que me pusieron como escritora favorita (me hizo muchísima ilusión) y a todos lo que me han apoyado con sus Reviews: Evasis( que siempre es la primera en leer y en dejarme su apoyo),Popis, Kindofmiracle, Mavi-neko, Lady Mab, Leniis y Gata.**_

_**Otra cosilla en este tiempo me ha dado un ataque de creatividad y he comenzado una historia y he hecho un oneshot que igual os gustan:**_

_**-Un segundo para cambiar el universo ( oneshot de Ron y Hermione).**_

_**-La búsqueda improcedente (Draco y Hermione)**_

**_Gracias por todo vuestro apoyo y dejad un review (sea bonito o no)para alegrarme él día_**


	12. Epílogo

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

* * *

**Epilogo **

_**

* * *

**_

_**Mientras escribía este capitulo, el último, no podía para de escuchar esta canción:**_

_**-Today was a fairytale de Taylos Swift**_

_**

* * *

**_

La recta, disciplinada y gritona pelirroja por una vez se dejo llevar. Olvidó todo. Dejo atrás los años de: "Potter eres un payaso".Olvidó las malas miradas y se dejó guiar por James. En la sala de los menesteres, recién descubierta para ella, permitió que la besara donde nadie la había besado antes, que la desnudara a trompico, se dejo caer en la cama, permitió que acariciase hasta el último centímetro de ella misma con esas manos tan grandes y por ultimo que se adentrase hasta lo más profundo en su cuerpo y en su alma. Había caído rendida entre sus brazos sin reparos ni miedos, entregada al completo.

Ahora con la salida del sol oía los latidos de su corazón y su respiración profunda. Podía sentir su piel desnuda bajo sus dedos. Estaba hambrienta de él, quería besarlo entero, despertarlo a mordiscos y volver a escuchar su nombre entre gemidos, cosa que había resultado ser una gran sinfonía.

Acarició con su pelo desde la raíz, su cara suave y sin gafas para acabar mordiendo suavemente la linea de su mandíbula.

-Lils...-nunca había oído su nombre tantas veces en una sola noche.- ¿Te despertate?

-Ahamm...-Ronroneó.

-Sí sigues así continuaremos con lo de anoche y sería mejor que volviésemos a la sala común.- Dijo tratando de mantener la cabeza fría.

-Pues vamos a tener un pequeño problema...-Continua tumbándose sobre él con las piernas a los lados, cuerpo contra contra cuerpo.

-¿Cuál?-Gruñe el moreno ante el acto de la chica.

-Jamsie... -comienz susurrandole al oido mientras que le muerde el lobulo- yo quiero más...

El chico acaba de perder el control completamente ante el susurro. Se deja besar para después tomar él el control, dejarla sobre el colchón y volver a empezar el juego.

* * *

Lily puede recordar perfectamente como cuando tenía 6 años su madre triste tras la marcha de su padre a un viaje de negocios le había dicho con la mirada acuosa:

-¿Sabes? En una relación siempre hay uno de los dos que ama más que otro. Ese al final siempre sale perdiendo.

En ese instante Lilian no comprendió el significado de esa frase, sin embargo, ahora sentada junto a James ante las miradas picaras del resto y en especial de Alice y Sirius que ahora sabían con todo lujo de detalles lo que había ocurrido entre ellos y el punto en el que se encontraban, tenía claro lo que esa frase quería decir. De hecho, sabía perfectamente quien de los dos amaba más en esa relación. Le hubiese gustado que por una vez no hubiese sido ella la que ganaba en esa competición. Pero era tarde para ello, ya había cruzado la meta hacía mucho. Era ella. Le amaba sin aliento y con el corazón en vilo. Hubiese hecho lo que fuera por él, cualquier cosa. Le quería demasiado , tanto que dolía, a pesar de los años que le había hecho esperar, a pesar de sus negativas tenía la certeza desde hacia mucho tiempo de que sería capaz de empelar cada minuto de su vida en abrillantar su mirada.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Quería dedicar este capitulo en especial a Evasis por seguir la historia desde el principio y a Ane27 por el seguimiento que ha hecho y por sus ánimos, a Popis por su criticas constructivas. Por otro lado agradecer también a Diluz, Constanza y Luji126 porque todo Review es importante para mí.**_

_**Espero que os guste el epilogo que prepare que se que es corto pero lo que cuenta es que dice exactamente lo que yo quería que dijese.**_


End file.
